Lonely
by Strategy Improvisation
Summary: Pit goes on a mission in search of new locations, but what he finds is the last thing he wanted. PitxDarkPit citrus-scented oneshot.


**Okay, this is a little oneshot that I did to take a break from my longer stories. Hope everyone likes. (This is my first published citrus, by the way, so sorry if it's not top notch.) I don't think I'll be doing this again. xD**

**This is yaoi. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus.**

* * *

Pit's latest mission from Palutena? Map out the lowest regions of Sky World, the part that most angels had only had nightmares about, the part where the rebels against the goddess were sent, and the scariest place in Angel Land, other than the Underworld itself.

Naturally, this is a mission for the fearless leader Palutena's army and one of the best fighters in Angel Land.

Grinning proudly to himself, he soared lower and lower through the gold and pink clouds of the sunset, taking note of the familiar sights. _I'm not low enough yet_, he thought, _I still recognize this from the maps in Palutena's library._

Finally, he reached his destination, just as the sun had set entirely and the moon revealed itself. Before him loomed a dilapidated looking old temple that looked ready to collapse, half of it gone already. A fountain stood in front of its doors, weakly still expelling water. Some vines had wrapped themselves around the pillars supporting the roof. There was an abandoned chariot not too far away, and by the color it seemed that it was gold at one point.

Taking a look at a map he held clutched in his hand, Pit shook his head. "This isn't on here," he said aloud to no one in particular.

He took a deep breath, then entered the destroyed building.

The inside was almost as bad as the outside, but it was a lot less weathered. Golden relics decorated the walls, and there were brilliant ivory statues on pedestals that looked as though they could use a good dusting and polishing. Ever step he took left a shallow footprint in the dirt and dust on the floor. Yuck.

In the middle of the room sat a gem, a few feet taller than Pit and about five times as wide. It was a perfectly transparent, though the many facets it had made it nearly impossible to see the other side. Small beams of moonlight were shining through holes in the ceiling, making the jewel sparkle beautifully. He found it hard to look away.

Suddenly, Pit saw a shadowed figure reflected countless times in the facets of the diamond.

His heart skipped a beat and told him to watch out. He turned around quickly an gasped at what he saw. An angel that looked like -- no, identical -- to himself was standing right behind him. Something was off, though. He seemed to radiate darkness in the most peculiar way.

Leaping away, Pit got into a fighting stance: knees bent, arms out, wingfeathers fluffed. There was no way he would lose to himself. But the shadowy figure didn't move. He didn't budge, not even a little. His lips were curled up in a smirk, his white teeth contrasting his dark brown hair and black toga. Shadows cast by the dim light of the room fell upon his face, providing a sort of mask over his eyes. His chest was rising and falling in rhythm with Pit's own. Creepy.

They stood that way for gods know how long, every tense second seeming like an eternity. _He's just trying to get my to let my guard down_, Pit thought defensively. _And I'm not planning on it_. But as time wore on, he let his wings droop slightly.

Bad move.

The dark angel immediately threw his wings open to their full eight-foot span and dove forward, catching Pit around the waist and sending them both crashing to the floor. Pinned and helpless, Pit squirmed frantically in an attempt to get free.

His hips were strattled. His wrists were being held down. And oh goddesses, was he feeling awkward.

The dark angel switched his hold, now keeping both wrists in one hand. He let a single finger travel down Pit's arm, shoulder, neck, then his jaw. His eyes seemed misted over, but there was the faintest glimmer of mischief deeply hidden in them.

At this point, Pit was frozen completely, his cheeks a burning, furious red. He was shaking slightly in fear. When his dark twin leaned in, inches away, he could do nothing but stare up at the face above. It was both familiar and strange at the same time. Every virtue he had, this angel had not.

Their lips brushed, making Pit jump violently in fear. Out of everything this hellhound could be doing, out of every way to torture him, he chose to kiss him instead?! It didn't make sense in the slightest!

Lips touching again, he shut his eyes tight, trying to make himself disappear. This wasn't happening. It wasn't.

He felt his lower lip being nibbled on, before sucked on and nibbled again. Absently, his mind raced. What could he do? Nothing. Nothing at all. Just sit here and -- _Hey wait a minute! THIS BASTARD STOLE MY FIRST KISS!_

Suddenly he felt moisture on his lips, and his stomach seemed to twist up inside. The angel's tongue was snaking along his lips, and soon it had forced itself inside Pit's mouth, starting a mad war. Pit tried to force it out, but he couldn't. Soon enough, he found himself lying limp, eyes closed, letting the dark angel have his way. He could feel his own tongue being sucked on, his mouth being explored, the occasional nip being delivered to his lips. There was nothing he could do.

A hand slinked down from its resting place on Pit's cheek and took hold of the red clip that held the top part of his toga on. It was removed quickly enough and tossed aside. The hand then crawled down to the belt around his waist and undid the buckle, removing that as well. Pit's toga fell open, revealing his navy blue tanktop and shorts underneath.

Panting heavily through the demonic kiss, Pit's eyes shot open. His hellish twin was touching him... where he had never been touched before.

He moaned, gasping at both the other angel's touch and his own reaction. This wasn't right. He could be sent to down to Hades if Palutena got wind of this!

"Get off of me!" He yelped, finally gathering the strength to shove his dark twin away. He began scrambling backward in a panic, but soon found himself against a wall. "N-no!"

For reasons known only to himself, the dark angel remained where he landed after being smited. "Tip," he whispered quietly, his voice raspy. "My name is Tip."

"Well, _Tip_," Pit spat the name angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He wrapped his wings around himself, feeling exposed.

Tip looked at his shoes sheepishly, taking on an almost childlike appearance. "I'm lonely," he said slowly, looking back up with a smirk on his face. He crawled over to Pit, trapping him against the wall. "You'll help me fix that, won't you?"

Horrified, Pit shook his head. "Never!"

"Well," sighed Tip, leaning close to Pit's neck, "I guess I'll just have to help myself."

He began sucking on the sensitive part of Pit's neck, right on the juglar vein. One hand was busy trying to get down Pit's pants, the other was pulling off his gloves and armlets. He forced one of his knees between Pit's legs, making them seperate. Unwillingly, Pit let a small groan escape his lips, and immediately afterward he wanted to shoot himself. This was exactly what this hellhoud wanted, and he was giving it to him.

For a second, everything stopped. Squinting, he peered at Tip, who was busy removing his own toga and such, until he was about as bare as Pit was. But he had taken off his shirt, and his delicate muscles and abs were identical to the angel underneath's.

Tip rose so that he was sitting back on his knees so that he could remove the remainder of Pit's clothing. After some struggling, the white angel underneath was left fully exposed, his sweaty skin glistening in the dim light. He closed his eyes, listening to the small sounds of Tip taking off his shorts as well.

"If you must..." Pit whined breathlessly. "But please... please... don't..."

Tip grinned down at him evilly. "I'm so sorry," he mock-apologized, positioning himself.

Pit's screams echoed through the entire temple.

* * *

**I'm terrible, I know. But I'm never going to continue this. Just use your imagination...**

**Oh, yeah. Reviews are nice. :3**


End file.
